


Jericho: Just Fucking Around

by icemeloni11



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fun, I'm Bad At Tagging, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemeloni11/pseuds/icemeloni11
Summary: The Jericho Squad is going on a road trip for Coachella!(Human AU)





	Jericho: Just Fucking Around

"Got everything?" Josh made sure while everyone was stuffing their bags in the car trunk.  
"I mean i guess so.." North said.  
"Do you guys have your phone chargers?" Markus worried. Everyone checked their bags, exited to just get a move on for Coachella.  
"FUCK!! Imma go get it real quick before we leave!" North yelled and ran to the house, doors banging, quickly coming back with a charger hanging from her hand.  
"All right lets go then!" Josh started the car as North jumped into the back seat. The car was very hot, as the sun had been shining for the past few weeks. The windows were sliding open just in time for them to see the last glimpse of North's house before they leave for their road trip.  
"I thought I was getting the front seat, what kind of fuckery is this!?" came from the back of the car.  
"Yeah, well that was until someone forgot their charger!" Markus said laughing.  
"Its gonna be a looong drive with her back here." Simon joked.  
"What's that supposted to mean!?"  
"OK, well we can switch when we stop so you two lovebirds can sit together as well." Josh said to Markus and Simon, who just rolled their eyes and gave each other a smug look.

Music blasted as they drove on the long, hot roads, singing and laughing. The snacks were quickly gone.  
After a few hours they got tired and switched to being on their phones in silence. Markus had also changed the Spotify playlist to something more calm.  
"Should we stop at the next gas station? I need some coffee." Josh asked. It was getting dark outside.  
"Hell yeah." Said North. Simon tried to say something too, but a big yawn cut him off.  
"Uh, lets stop there." Markus decided and the car turned to the almost-empty parking lot. They all got out of the car and headed straight to the bathrooms.

"Just buy whatever." Josh sounded tired. North went to get a huge slushie, hair all messed up but a faint smile on her face.  
Josh couldn't help but think about how cute the girl was.  
Simon and Markus walked trough the small strore isles holding hands.  
They paid for the foods and Josh for a large coffee ant a Twix.  
No one was there telling them what to do, so the aurstion was why not?

Justin Timberlake's Mirrors quietly playing in the backround, Markus was researching a motel for them and burying himself in a big, and of course very stylish jacket. It had also gotten surprisingly cold out.  
They forgot to switch plases after all, but North seemed to like the backseat.  
She and Simon were soundly sleeping even though Simon still had a movie playing on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these are all so short, but stay tuned for the next chapter!!


End file.
